Angry, Lustful night of heated passion
by Elena Ryan
Summary: what other way can two people-Troy and Gabriella, married for 2 years, have been fighting; one night all that sexual tension gets released. ONESHOT!


**Angry Sex**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella are married, and at first it was like a honeymoon and they loved it..but after 2 years of marriage, it started going down and then one night Gabriella comes home from work and Troy just assumes that she wasn't at work, she gets pissed and her Troy get into a heated argument and their faces get closer and closer and then before they know it kiss and are in an inescapable rage of heated passion.

….

Anger, expressed differently and sometimes often ignored. Covered by bliss or false happiness; Troy Bolton and Gabriella—his wife of 2 years—were inseparable, the honeymoon phase of their marriage for the first six months of their marriage. After that, they became addicted to their jobs. Waking up in the mornings and saying a mumbled, "good morning." And taking separate cars, coming home late because the overwork themselves.

On December 14, 2008, Gabriella drove down the long driveway of her and her husband's house. It was raining and her body hurt all over, she just wanted to get home and take a long bath. Sighing, she parked the car in the driveway and shoved the door open slowly.

Walking to the door, she was surprised—well, only half—to find it unlocked, usually she gets home before Troy, occasionally he gets home before her, but mostly it's the former. She stepped inside and closed the door, wincing and bringing her head to her forehead as the loud slamming of the door screamed loudly in her head. "Ow…" she muttered, putting her bag on the table and hung up her coat.

"Late Gabriella…" said the indistinctive voice of her husband, Troy. She jumped with a start and put a hand over her heart to calm herself; looking at the shadowed figure that was standing sternly by the back window, the light off the street highlighting his outline. "Why?" he asked, walking towards her.

Gabriella shook her head and turned toward the stairs, "I had to work, and now I am sore and going to take a bath so if you excuse m—"

"Bullshit Gabriella!" Troy yelled, walking after her as she climbed the stairs. "Where were you?" he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down to meet his eyes. Gabriella felt a hot and fluttering sensation in her loins and clit; she swallowed and tried to ignore it—hard to do when looking at the smoldering blue of her husband's eyes.

"I was at work, I told you." Her voice was soft; her brown eyes Troy looked at her with blazing fury in his blue orbs. He brought his lips to her ear, his hot breath seeping on to her skin, and the hot fluttering feeling expanding all over her body and turning a little wet.

Troy gripped his wife's wrist—but not too tight—and was leaning into her ear, he couldn't help but feel a heat stirring in his cock; it began to grow hard and bulge in his jeans. His breath caught in his throat. With his lips at her ear, "I don't believe you…." He whispered huskily, pulling her further against himself.

Gabriella felt the hot wetness soak the front of her panties, her knees went weak and her hand—the one that Troy wasn't holding—went to his neck and cupped it under his hairline on his neck. Pulling his head toward her, the heated wetness intensifying. "Troy…" she said softly, then it turned to a moan when his lips crashed down on hers and his free hand traveled down her side—leaving traces of blazing fire behind where his hand touched.

Gabriella moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes in pleasure.

His hands trailed down her body, his lips were like a hungry beast eating its last meal. He growled as she tried to pull away, yanking her shoulders into himself and pinning her against the wall. "Troy…" she moaned, but that's all she got out because he bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp in inexplicable pleasure, her hands pulled his hair as his hands went to her ass, lifting from the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to the stairs to go to the bedroom, but they didn't get passed them, Gabriella pulled him down the shoulders, causing him to fall to the carpeted stairs. They started ripping their clothes off—buttons fell to the carpet, the tearing of fabric sounded loudly in both Troy and Gabriella's ears.

Gabriella's lips left Troy's and started trailing lightly over his neck and to his shoulders, he moaned when she started kissing his sweet spot, her fingers tracing lower and lower down his defined abs. "Brie…" she smiled into his skin, and bit in. Causing him to growl like an animal, he thrust his very noticeable hard member in her clothed pussy. She moaned louder, they pulled apart briefly, staring into each other's eyes.

Both knowing what the other was thinking, "Clothes—off—now…" they breathed at the same time. Troy's hands went behind her back and his lips crashed down hers hard, he expertly undid the clasp of her bra and slid down her underwear when his hands were free. Gabriella placed her legs spread apart, wrapped around his waist as her feet and knees slide his boxers down his toned, and well-muscled legs.

Both were naked, both were thinking of the same thing. _More. _They wanted more and more…

Troy slid his kisses down her stomach, his fingers rubbing her pussy lips gently; uncontrollable moans escaping loudly from her lips. "Troy—Yes! Right there!" Troy smiled into her bellybutton, jamming his finger into her pussy and massaging her clit, she screamed, "RIGHT THERE!" soon, the sweet scent of her was filling the air; her hips bucked towards Troy's hard member, Troy growled, swirling his finger about in her clit. Gabriella's hips continued to buck wildly. "Troy! Please! No t-t-t-teas-easi-ing!" Troy smiled, removing his finger and sliding his lips down to her pussy, sliding and stabbing his tongue inside; licking her sweet juices and tickling her insides. She screamed louder, shaking the walls with the high octaves.

She arched her back, with her hips still bucking with wild abandon. "TROY!" she grasped his face, suddenly, he grabbed her wrists tightly above her head. He smiled animalistically in her face, her juices lining his lips.

"You know you love it when I tease you?" he said, kissing her cheek, her neck, her breasts and sucking on her hard nipples.

"Ah—yes, but—YES!—but, ….oh HARDER! TROY! HARDER!"

Troy thrust his hard member into her, flexed it and let it loose—exploding his cum all over inside her, the warm pleasurable feeling making her squeal with delight, Gabriella was just giddy with the feeling. Hoping that it would never end.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
